Set Fire To The Rain
by fer451
Summary: Diana, una mujer proveniente de los Estados Unidos, se muda a Londres para tener una nueva vida. Su corazón cambia de rumbo cuando conoce a Gregory Lestrade, pero el destino quiere verlos separados, ¿serán capaces de tomar las riendas sueltas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las fanáticas de Sherlock! (BBC)**

Hace rato que me picaban los dedos por escribir algo sobre el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, se lo puede imaginar en una relación amorosa con una mujer? (sé que muchas de ustedes quieren y desean el Mystrade, pero no, aquí no hay).

Lestrade me parece un hombre tan tierno, tan correcto, tan ingenuo, que ya no me pude aguantar más.

La historia esta basada en las aventuras de nuestros protagonistas Sherlock y John, así que si lees algo que te parezca muy conocido, pues... ojala no me odies por cambiar la historia original. jejee.

Quiero tratar de hacerlo lo más corto posible... para terminarlo de una vez por todas. (y no dejarlo botado como los otros)

Sobre Diana (la protagonista), no quisiera dar tantos detalles en cuanto a su físico, me gustaría que ustedes la imaginaran a su gusto. Pero si me preguntan en quien pienso... pues mi musa sería **Michelle Dockery** , pero con una versión más de chica ruda, más atrevida.

Saludos!

ATTE. Fer

* * *

 _Diciembre, 2016_

Diana se había fijado que los muebles de su departamento en el 37 de Brendon Street, estaba llenos de polvo. Había sido casi dos años desde que Diana salió de Londres.

Comenzó a abrir las cortinas y ventanas, su departamento necesitaba respirar de ese aire londinense que tanto extrañaba. Las Gardenias que siempre regaba con regularidad y que tanto cuidaba se habían marchitado, las miro con tristeza, eran tan preciosas, pero ya habría momento para volver a revivirlas.

Hace solo cuatro días había vuelto de los Estados Unidos, su tierra natal, había ayudado a Sherlock a desmantelar la última red criminal de Moriarty, pero no todo había salido bien. El Barón Maupertuis, se había trasladado al sur de los Estados unidos para esconderse de Sherlock Holmes, Diana se había involucrado tanto en la comunidad Serbia que fue capturada, encerrada y golpeada por casi dos semanas.

Diana se sentó con cuidado en su sillón favorito, emitió un leve gemido por culpa de sus heridas que aún no terminaban de sanar. Mantuvo la mirada perdida por la ventana y recordó no solo los golpes, sino que también a toda la gente que había sido capturada por el Barón de Serbia, hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños. Observo en su antebrazo izquierdo su último recuerdo del Baron, una quemadura con signo de rombo.

Sherlock entró en su búsqueda en el momento en que Diana ya no podía más.

Quito la mirada del nublado cielo de Londres y miro una fotografía ubicada en la mesa de centro, Gregory y ella estaban riendo juntos, se acercó solo un poco para poder tomarla, ese día habían ganado los West Ham, el partido lo habían visto en el bar de siempre. Diana suspiro, se giró un poco y vio una repisa llena de fotografías, y en la mayoría salía junto con Greg. - Partiré por sacar estas fotografías.

Después de un día completo limpiando su departamento, Diana se encontraba mucho más satisfecha. Pero antes de tomar un descanso, tocan el timbre, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie, mucho menos recibir a alguien en su departamento, así que tomo la tajante decisión de no hacer nada. Pero el timbre era insistente, Diana salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación, pero mientras pasaba por la puerta escucho la voz de Greg - Sé que estás allí Diana - el corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo, miró hacia la puerta con la boca abierta, ¿Qué podía hacer? Claramente no podía escapar de Gregory Lestrade para toda a vida. Se acercó a la puerta y cerró los ojos, ¿estaba preparada para verlo nuevamente? … aun podía recordar su triste rostro cuando lo dejó en el aeropuerto.

 **Inicio Flashback**

 _Diciembre, 2014_

Diana estaba sentada esperando a que el vuelo comenzara a subir a sus pasajeros, miró su reloj, faltaban solo 10 minutos para comenzar su viaje a los Estados Unidos.

Pensaba una y otra vez, ¿habrá sido lo correcto tener que mentirle a Gregory? Sabía que esta misión era secreta, tanto, que Sherlock había fingido su muerte el día de ayer. Miré mi teléfono, tenía un montón de llamadas de John, de la señora Hudson y de Greg…

\- Diana - Despegó su mirada del teléfono y vio como Gregory corría hasta ella - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¡¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?! - Diana se levantó y dejo su cartera en el asiento.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer, viajar, ahora que las cosas están empeorando? - Gregory fue más rápido y le quitó el pasaje a Diana de las manos. - ¿Estas unidos?

\- Regresaré a mi antigua vida, ya no quiero saber nada de Londres, nada de Beker Street, nada de muertes, nada de…

Hubo una molesta pausa, Diana trataba de no mirar a los ojos a Gregory, mientras que él, de forma insistente, buscaba sus ojos.

\- … ¿vas a dejarme?

\- ¿No fue suficiente la conversación de anoche?

\- ¡NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TE IRÍAS DE LONDRES!

\- Gregory déjame… tan solo, vete… yo ya no te amo.

\- ¿Qué? - Gregory la tomo del brazo y la acerco a ella - repítelo, quiero que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos

Diana sin aliento miro a Gregory, frunció su ceño.

\- Dilo… y te dejaré tranquila, no sabrás nunca más nada de mí- Pero Diana no dijo nada. Gregory se cansó de esperar, dejo con molestia el pasaje en el asiento junto a su bolso, asintió varias veces su cabeza - entonces bien… vete, y ojala no vuelvas, porque nadie en Londres va a recibir a una cobarde como tú.

 **Fin Flashback**

\- Diana, necesitamos hablar… - Ella no estaba preparada - me quedaré aquí hasta que salgas si es necesario.

Dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

\- Te recuerdo que tengo las llaves del departamento… - Diana no había pensando en ese gran detalle. En cuanto escucho que Greg colocaba la llave para abrir la puerta retrocedió 3 largos pasos. La puerta se abrió de forma tímida, Diana estaba quieta esperando a ver el rostro de Gregory.

Había cambiado, estaba más delgado, su cabello estaba bastante corto, y por último se había dejado una horrible barba.

Nadie dijo nada por algunos segundos, Gregory estiro su brazo para entregarle las llaves a Diana, quien los recibió de forma apagada.

\- De todas formas, igual cambiaré la chapa - Dijo Diana. Gregory no pudo evitar soltar una risa, desvió su mirada al interior del departamento y vio que la repisa en donde se encontraban las fotografías, ya no estaban, eso hizo que su rostro se tornada nuevamente serio.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto la mujer para acabar pronto con su visita - no me siento bien, y me gustaría ir a descansar.

\- Bueno, andas de mala suerte hoy - Gregory camino hasta el sofá y miró por la ventana, el sol ya se había escondido.

\- Gregory, por favor, mañana puedo ir a Scotland Yard para que…

\- Mycroft me lo contó todo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te contó?

\- …Todo, creo que, se sintió mal por lo que sucedió. - Gregory se giró y observo a Diana - …pero, eso no justifica lo mal que me dejaste en el aeropuerto.

\- Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento mucho, fue horrible para mí hacerte eso.

\- Mmh… - Gregory asiente - pero bueno, eso ya pasó.

\- De todas formas, iba a contártelo, lo juro.

Finalmente sonríe - Quería disculparme, no… no eres una cobarde.

\- Mmh… por un momento lo pareció… así que- se encogió de hombros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inicio de Flashback**

 _Agosto, 2012_

Las luces del escenario se encendieron de golpe, todas apuntando a una sola dirección, a la cámara de agua que había en el medio. Diana se encontraba dentro, con manos y piernas atadas, sus ojos estaban abiertos a la única persona que podría salvarla en ese momento. Gregory Lestrade tenía un aspecto cansado, el sudor corría por su frente, sus cabellos desordenados, todo gracias a los inútiles golpes que ejercía hacia el cristal de la cámara de agua. En sus manos poseía un mazo, era su peso el que agotaba a Gregory de tanto tratar de romper el cristal, tomo una pequeña pausa para poder respirar, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Miro por unos segundos al suelo, con la esperanzada de poder encontrar algo más que pudiera sacar a Diana de aquella cámara, levanto la mirada y vio que Diana había cerrado los ojos. -No - dijo casi ahogado - ¡No, Diana! - se acercó al vidrio y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños - ¡Diana despierta, resiste! - en su desesperado intento por sacar a la mujer, Gregory tomo nuevamente el mazo, y junto con un grito de furia golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio.

El agua comenzaba a caer como cascada de la cámara ahora abierta, Gregory tomo rápidamente a Diana que aún seguía inconsciente. Acomodo su rostro y comenzó a darle reanimación cardiopulmonar. -Vamos Diana - dijo entre dientes el Detective Inspector. Hasta que por fin, en el segundo ciclo Diana comenzó a botar el agua que acumulaba en sus pulmones. Comenzó a inquietarse por unos segundos, desesperada por absorber todo el aire del lugar. Una vez satisfecho, el detective quita las ataduras con uno de los vidrios partidos del cristal.

\- Gregory… - dijo casi sin voz Diana.

\- Será mejor que no hables aun - Gregory cansado se acostó en el piso húmedo junto a Diana. Levanto una de sus manos para ver qué era lo que tanto le molestaba, la palma de sus manos estaban rojas, casi quemadas, había sido el pesado mazo.

\- ¡Diana! - grito de pronto una voz familiar en la entrada del teatro, era John Watson, se escucharon varios pasos trotando hasta donde estaban los protagonistas, John y Sherlock estaban acompañados por los policías de Scotland Yard.

Gregory quedo sentado junto a Diana mientras miraba como su equipo llenaban el gran salón.

-¿Están bien? - pregunto John mientras subía el escenario

\- Si - respondió Gregory - Tenían a Diana encerrada en esa cámara de agua.

 **Fin Flashback**

 _Diciembre, 2016_

Las cosas para Diana estaban saliendo realmente bien, volvió a trabajar en Scotland Yard en el área de análisis bioquímicos. De vez en cuando acompañaba a Sherlock en casos que se resolvían inmediatamente en Baker Street. John no vivía con Sherlock, John aún se sentía afectado por la desaparición de Sherlock, iba a ser difícil recuperar su confianza.

\- Graham tiene un caso para nosotros esta tarde.

\- Greg, su nombre es Greg.

Gregory nos llevó a una casa abandonada a las afueras de Londres, en el sótano, se guardaba un esqueleto que aún mantenía sus vestimentas, estaba sentado en un escritorio.

\- El cadáver no tiene más de 6 meses, el traje victorianos que posee lo sacaron en un museo, el cual ha sido mostrado en un maniquí durante muchos años, en una muestra mirando al sudeste, a juzgar por el desvanecimiento de la tela. - Sherlock saca su teléfono y comienza a teclear - fue vendido por daños en un incendio hace una semana… - en su teléfono mostro la noticia a Greg.

\- Entonces todo es falso… - dijo Diana.

\- Parecía prometedor - dijo Greg mientras Sherlock abandonaba la habitación

\- ¡Muy fácil! - grito Sherlock mientras subía las escaleras.

\- ¿y quién se tomaría las molestias? - preguntó en voz alta Diana

\- Efectivamente, ¿Por qué John?

Diana y Gregory se quedaron mirando extrañados, Sherlock había mencionado a John.

\- Lo extraña… pobre hombre - dijo preocupado Gregory.

\- John ha sido su único amigo Greg, es de esperarse. A veces me he dado cuenta de que habla solo y… bueno, creo que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

\- Si - contesto Gregory - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, todo va, bastante bien - Diana sonrió de forma forzada - ¿todo bien en el trabajo? - pregunto a Gregory.

\- Todo bastante tranquilo

Luego, Diana y Gregory, encontraron a Sherlock usando el teléfono dentro de la casa.

\- Felicidades Greg.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estas comprometido, es increíble como después de una relación tan larga y comprometedora, las parejas que rompen y que encontrar a otra pareja, logran enlazar una relación matrimonial mucho más rápido. ¿Ustedes se iban a casar?

\- No - contesto Gregory.

\- Sherlock, basta - dijo Diana - al parecer este caso te ha dejado hambriento de deducciones.

\- Si, eso creo - dejó su teléfono y se preparó para salir - hazme caso… no es para ti.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No es tu tipo - Sherlock cerro al puerta y desapareció

\- Gracias señor vidente… - dijo molesto.

\- Esto es bastante incomodo - Diana se cruzó de brazos y observo disimuladamente el anillo que Greg llevaba en el dedo.

\- Sherlock no va a cambiar jamás, ¿recuerdas cuando no podíamos salir tranquilos?

\- Hicimos muchas cosas para que no hiciera ese tipo de deducciones sobre nosotros - dijo riendo.

\- ¿Recuerdas en Baskerville?

-… Pasé toda una tarde en el maletero para que no descubriera que habíamos ido a dar un paseo.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas al recordar algunas anécdotas, los comentario de Sherlock habían quedado en el pasado y el ambiente ahora era mucho más confiable.

 **Inicio Flashback**

 _Noviembre, 2012_

\- ¿Cuándo te ascendieron a Inspector?

\- Llevo en el cargo 5 años, no me ha ido tan mal

\- ¿Y cómo fue que conociste a Sherlock?

\- Vaya, me siento en un interrogatorio - dijo entre risas - … ¿de qué me acusa detective?

Diana sonríe.

Ambos se encontraban en el London Eye, pero no estaban solos, habían varios turistas más.

\- Hubo un caso - continúo Lestrade - …hace unos 10 años aproximadamente, que nadie podía resolver. Se trataba de una mujer, una anciana, que murió en un sauna.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿de qué murió? - pregunto interesada.

\- …Hipotermia.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto extrañada

\- … la cosa es que, uno de nuestros compañero trajo a Sherlock, y como siempre, le pareció tan fácil resolverlo.

La vista del London Eye por la noche era maravillosa para ambos.

\- ¿nunca habías subido al London Eye?

\- Jamás, creo que nunca me pareció dedicarle tiempo.

\- ¿y tú, hace cuanto que llevas siendo detective?

\- Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no ejerzo como detective, después de unos 7 años, me dedique a la biología, a la química, me gustaba el laboratorio, los microscopio, y pues, estudie un poco de medicina forense, después me especialice, y termine con otro tipo de empleo.

\- Interesante, una mujer de estudios.

El London Eye ya había terminado con su vuelta. Gregory y Diana se bajan y se acercan a la orilla del Támesis.

\- Creo que ya es tarde, debo irme - dijo después de unos minutos - la señora Hudson quiere que la ayude con unos muebles mañana temprano. Gracias por la guía turística.

\- De nada, cuando quieras, tu solo dime y nos pondremos de acuerdo - dijo sonriente

Diana quedo mirando a Greg por unos momentos, le parecía tan dulce, muy atento y caballero, le costaba admitir que le podría gustar, porque había un pequeño problema.

Diana y Gregory terminaron por besarse esa noche, pero hubo una pequeña y triste interrupción, Diana aleja su rostro para mirar a Gregory a los ojos.

\- No podemos hacer esto, al menos yo no puedo - Diana tomo la mano de Greg y toco su anillo de matrimonio.

Gregory no dijo nada, miro por debajo como había tocado su anillo.

\- Tengo que admitir que me gustas Gregory Lestrade - Dejo su mano para luego posarse sobre su brazo con cariño - pero… no puedo ser la amante de nadie, no quiero.

\- Lo sé, ya veo, Yo… - Gregory carraspeo la garganta y se alejó un poco de Diana - debo mencionar que mi matrimonio no está yendo muy bien, y bueno… creo que es tiempo de solucionar las cosas.

\- Me parece… de todas formas, yo te estaré esperando Greg. Pero mientras tanto… nada de besos.

 **Fin Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

Me siento un poco preocupada, me inquieta la idea de que quizás no sea claro el tema de las fechas.

La historia principal se centra en el año 2016, desde de que Sherlock volvió a la vida.

Los Flashback (que siempre son en tiempo pasado) fueron mucho antes de la ruptura (incluso algunos son antes de que ambos se conocieran).

La idea era que… para no tener que ir contando la historia por orden cronológico (y ver que igual me iban a quedar unos espacios de tiempo grandes y muy molestos) decidí dejarlos como recuerdos.

* * *

" _Detesto los resentimientos, le invito a beber una copa mañana en Diógenes club ̶ M.H_ "

Diana sabía que Mycroft necesitaba a alguien que estuviese constantemente detrás de Sherlock, ahora que John ha mantenido la decisión de vivir con su nueva pareja, Mycroft no tendría a quien recurrir.

La convivencia entre ambos, en un principio, no fue de lo más cordial. A Diana siempre le había molestado que Mycroft tuviera la nariz metida en todo, al igual que sencilla adquisición de conociendo, Mycroftpedia era el sobrenombre que le tenían John y Diana cada vez que se referían a él.

̶ No puedo

̶ ¿Que no puedes? ̶ pregunto Mycroft

̶ No soy la niñera de nadie ̶

Mycroft se acercó a Diana con un vaso de Whisky ̶ Descuida, Sherlock está bastante concentrado en resolver una alerta de terrorismo en Londres ̶ Mycroft miró el rostro de sorpresa de Diana ̶ ...pero es algo que solo al gobierno le Incumbe.

̶...Bien, entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas Mycroft? ̶ ambos tomaron asiento en diferentes sillones dentro de la sala, ambos mirando frente a frente ̶ Ya han sido muchos los favores... ̶ Diana comienza a beber del fuerte trago.

̶ Estoy viendo la manera de como compensarlos...- Mycroft sonrió ̶ pero antes, quisiera saber una cosa. ¿Conoces a un tal Ethan Walker?

Diana se queda sin aire al escuchar semejante nombre, pero logró controlar su ahogo con el Whisky.

̶ Eso responde a la pregunta ̶ dijo con una forzada sonrisa en sus labios ̶ tomate unos segundos para hablar ̶ Mycroft se levanta y prepara un vaso con agua.

̶ Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia Mycroft ̶ Diana dejo de lado el trago y recibió el vaso de agua ̶ de todas formas, ¿para qué me preguntas? se supone que lo sabes todo.

̶ Si, es cierto. Pero quería ver tu reacción. Al parecer fue alguien importante, no es fácil atorarse bebiendo alcohol.

̶ Mycroft, no le des más vuelta al asunto, si quieres saber sobre los muertos, mejor consulta a una ouija.

̶ ¿Muerto?

̶ Si, Ethan falleció hace muchos años en Estados Unidos.

La mente de Mycroft trabajaba a una velocidad increíble, tanto que pudo sacar varias conclusiones.

̶ Entonces, Ethan es la razón por la que han venido a Londres ̶ El rostro de Diana parecía desafiante ̶ los humanos tienden a abandonar aquello que nos hace daño. Por lo que conozco, Ethan era un detective, fue tu esposo en el año 2008, hasta su... muerte, en el 2010 ̶ El hombre de traje a medida y de alto valor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

̶ ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

̶ Creo que no soy el indicado para darte esta buena noticia... ̶ Diana mira lo con extrañeza ̶... pero creo que aun sigues siendo la señora Walker.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Ethan nunca murió... ahora está vivo y coleando haciendo maldades ̶ Mycroft suspiro ̶ ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde que llego a Londres, su presencia ha traído a mucho inmigrantes Iraquíes con el fin de encontrarlo, ¿la razón?, pues no la sabemos. Diana, ¿Detective Adams? ̶ pregunto preocupado al ver que Diana comenzaba a desmayarse en el mismo sillón.

 **Inicio Flashback**

 _Diciembre, 2013_

Sherlock había dejado de tocar su violín y recibió aplausos de todos los presentes en Baker Street 221b.

̶ Ojala te hubieras puesto las astas - dijo entre risas la Señora Hudson

̶ Hay cosas que son mejor dejarlas a la imaginación Señora Hudson

Había llegado la navidad a Londres, todos estaban bebiendo y comiendo, sentados, abrigados por la chimenea.

̶ ¡Hola Molly! - saludaron todos al ver que la chica había llegado con un montón de paquetes.

̶ Al parecer todos tienen bebidas navideñas ̶ comento Molly mientras se sacaba su elegante abrigo.

Molly vestía un elegante vestido negro que mostraba su delgada y atractiva figura. El único que quedó pasmado con la visión fue Gregory, quien quedo con la boca abierta. Diana al ver la reacción de Gregory frunció el ceño.

̶ Oye ̶ le dijo disimuladamente con un golpe en el brazo ̶ tienes un poco de saliva aquí... ̶ apunto a la comisura de su labio ̶ deberías cerrar la boca ̶ Gregory rápidamente se limpia la boca, pero al ver que Diana se aleja de él entendió que se trataba de una indirecta.

̶ Parece que nadie se detiene ̶ comento Sherlock mientras miraba su computadora al otro extremo de la habitación.

̶ Es el único día del año que los chicos tiene que ser amables conmigo ̶ comento la Señora Hudson ̶ así que casi vale la pena.

Gregory se acerca a Molly para entregarle una copa de vino

̶ Gracias. No esperaba verte por aquí. Pensé que ibas a pasar la navidad con tu esposa.

̶ No, ella decidió pasar la navidad con su familia, en Brighton, la verdad, las cosas no andan muy bien entre nosotros.

̶ No, se está acostando con un profesor de educación física ̶ comentó Sherlock, aun concentrado en su computadora.

Todos en la habitación sintieron un poco de incomodidad, Diana por su parte miro a Gregory algo preocupada, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?, Diana quería que Gregory abandonara de una vez por todas a su esposa. Pero luego sintió una vibración en sus jeans, era su teléfono que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

"Feliz navidad"

Adjunto al mensaje, había una fotografía de un pequeño paquete en la entrada de Baker Street.

Diana se acercó a Gregory ahora que todos seguían hablando con Molly ̶ ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? ̶ Gregory, que aún estaba sorprendido por la deducción de Sherlock, asintió y siguió a Diana hasta el primer piso del edificio.

Efectivamente, estaba el mismo paquete del mensaje, preocupada por saber que había en su interior, salió a la calle para ver quien andaba cerca. No había nadie, era navidad, todos estaba en sus casas.

̶ ¿Qué es esto?

Diana se giró y le dijo ̶ ¡No lo toques! ̶ Pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Gregory tenía en sus manos la pequeña caja de color rojo con cinta blanca.

̶ ¿Porque?

Diana se preguntó cuáles eran las probabilidades de que esa pequeña caja fuese a dejar una mega explosión en Baker Street, así que se acercó a Gregory y saco lo que había en su interior.

̶ ¿De quién es?

Diana estaba sorprendida por lo que había en su interior, era una chapa de identificación militar que tenía el nombre de Ethan Walker.

̶ ¿Diana?

̶ Creo que... hay algo que no te he contado Gregory.

Gregory y Diana habían salido fuera, no querían que nadie de Baker Street se enterara sobre su difunto esposo.

̶ ¿Y de qué murió?

̶ En un tiroteo, narcotraficantes. Pero nunca me sentí triste por su muerte, no hasta el día hoy ̶ Diana miro confundida a los ojos de Greg ̶ Ethan andaba metido en cosas extrañas, antes de su muerte, yo… había descubierto que había formado parte de un transporte masivo de cocaína fuera de Estados Unidos. Ethan era parte de un cartel, que tenía como propósito mantener precios elevados en el mercado de la cocaína, también abusaba de su cargo como Detective, sobornó a mucha gente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

̶ ¿Diana? ¿Puedes escucharme?

La mujer poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento, escuchaba una voz que le parecía muy familiar, pero que aún no podía distinguir

̶ Diana, ten, bebe un poco.

Era la voz de Gregory.

Ambos se encontraban en el salón secreto de Mycroft en el Diógenes Club.

̶ ¿Por qué, por qué estás aquí?

̶ Mycroft me llamo, no tenía con quien dejarte. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

̶ ¿A dónde fue? ̶ Diana comenzó a beber el agua que Greg le había entregado.

̶ No lo sé, dijo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender.

̶ Necesito ubicarlo ̶ Diana tomó su teléfono móvil y busco el número de Mycroft. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba.

̶ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que te desmayaras?

Diana guardo su teléfono al ver que Mycroft no cogía la llamada. Luego se preguntó, si era necesario contarle lo que sucedía a Gregory.

̶ No es nada importante, solo... ̶ suspiro ̶ no me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días.


End file.
